Gnein ?
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Richard Kruspe a vraiment des rêves bizarres. Voyez un peu.


**Et salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, c'est comme vous voulez)**

 **Et voici un OS avec comme personnage principal Richard Kruspe (le guitariste de Rammstein. Encore. Parce que c'est un groupe à la classe légendaire. Et parce que ce cher guitariste a presque les mêmes cheveux défiant les lois de la gravité qu'Antoine Daniel) que j'ai eu comme ça parce que j'ai eu un gros délire et j'ai décidé de craquer mon slip pour en faire des putain de toiles de tente.**

 **Donc, ben… enjoy !**

« Il est bien connu que la masturbation favorise le bien-être. Et il est aussi bien connu que la tarte aux pommes, c'est délicieux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, vu qu'il n'y a aucune mention de masturbation ou de tarte aux pommes dans ce rêve. Et encore moins des gens qui en masturbent d'autres avec de la tarte aux pommes. Donc, ça commence alors que je me retrouve dans l'endroit sombre qu'on a utilisé pour tourner le clip de _Mein Teil_. Et comme je suis pas con, je m'attends à devoir me rouler un gros patin à moi-même avant de castagner l'autre moi-même. Sauf qu'il ne se passa pas du tout ça, vu que je me suis retrouvé face à une boule de chewing-gum noire et blanche avec d'énormes yeux et un seul cheveu sur le caillou qui me regardait comme si j'étais Madonna version _nineties_. Puis, tout d'un coup, ce truc m'ouvre la bouche de force et s'engouffre dans mon estomac, ce qui fait que je me mets à vomir des bananes trop mûres. Je me retrouve ensuite dans un appartement que je devine être à Paris, vu le bruit et la forte présence de pigeons hard-rockers avec les lèvres de Mick Jagger. Et là, je vois quoi ? Un mec avec des cheveux maléfiques en train de faire l'amour à un tacos avant de le manger tandis que ce que je suppose être son pote se livre à des ébats torrides avec une bouteille d'Orangina. Alors, tout naturellement, je leur demande où se trouve le chemin du concessionnaire Peugeot le plus proche et ils me répondent que je dois aller en Océanie. Je prends donc le chemin de la sortie pour me retrouver dans de sombres catacombes et là, je vois encore des types : un mec avec des lunettes mauves et un bob sur la tête, complètement défoncé, et un autre type tellement bien habillé que je me suis dit en le voyant « Bon Dieu, c'est un éboueur ! ». Mais en fait, c'était un démon et en plus, y'avait du tamtam qui était en train de se jouer et ça m'attire. Je vais donc voir et devinez sur qui je tombe ? Flake dans un costume de panda qui parle indien ! Et il me demande quelle est la meilleure technique pour séduire Natalie Portman. Je la lui donne et il part donc séduire une Twingo avec comme plaque d'immatriculation « Natalie Portman ». Je continue mon chemin pour me retrouver dans un luxueux manoir et vois devant moi une femelle panda, une femelle renard et un escargot en train de copuler. Je précise que l'escargot était ivre, vu qu'il parlait de la situation géopolitique de l'Ossétie du Sud, et que ça devait être un mort-vivant, vu qu'il y avait des bouts de corps qui tombaient. Les 2 autres animaux se retournent vers moi et je me rends compte que ce sont des humains déguisés, tout en soulignant qu'il y a beaucoup de gens déguisés en pandas, aujourd'hui. Alors que je n'avais rien dit, elles me suggèrent d'aller dans un bureau et de téléphoner en disant le mot de passe « J'ai une tête de cul et des hémorroïdes ». Je m'y rends et prononce le mot de passe et une voix extrêmement rauque me dit « Ben, écoute, gamin, même ça, ça m'excite ! ». Ensuite, je me retrouve dans un terrain vague avec plein de gens qui se battent et à mes pieds, il y a une pomme de terre. Je la ramasse donc et vois un échidné rouge très très musclé prononcer d'une voix forte et solennelle « Salade de pommes de terre ! ». Et je jette la patate de manière nonchalante, provoquant une gigantesque explosion. Choqué, je prononce immédiatement « Le CAC 40 a perdu 3 points à la Bourse de New York » avant de me retrouver face à un homme aux cheveux longs qui me demande si j'aime voir des Asiatiques se faire massacrer en bande par un mec à moitié à poil. Et je lui réponds, sauf que j'ai une voix toute faible et un accent marseillais cliché. Je tombe finalement dans le vide et atterris dans une marmite trop petite tandis que tous les gens que j'ai vus mangeaient tranquillement des notices de montage de meubles IKEA. Puis j'ai vu ma maman en train de danser la Macarena déguisée en licorne. Et je me suis réveillé. »

Till, Paul, Ollie, Doom et Flake regardaient Richard avec l'air de se demander s'ils devaient rire ou se questionner sur le genre de drogue qu'il pouvait prendre. D'ailleurs, le claviériste avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds et ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de renverser son café du matin directement sur lui. Lindemann se retourna ensuite et vit MrJacketBarths, (non, pas Jack de « Escape to YouTube World, cette fois, c'est moi, le vrai moi ! Eh oui, j'écris sur moi-même, MOUHAHAHAHAHA !) accompagné des Gorillaz, en train de regarder des fanfictions et des vidéos sur le Net.

« Faudrait peut-être qu'il arrête de nous montrer n'importe quoi, conclut le chanteur.

 **Et voilà ! Quand je vous disais que c'était nawak !**

 **Avant de nous quitter, petit jeu : dans son rêve (créé par mes soins), j'ai fait traverser à Richard certaines fanfictions écrites par d'autres et je lui ai fait voir des vidéastes et des personnages créés par des vidéastes. Saurez-vous deviner quoi ?**

 **Bon, je peux juste vous spoiler pour un truc : il existe vraiment des fanfictions où InThePanda et Bob Lennon (oui, c'était eux) faisaient respectivement l'amour à un tacos et à une bouteille d'Orangina. Mon cerveau a explosé quand j'ai lu ça.**

 **En attendant, si vous avez aimé, laissez une review ! Et je vous dis à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fanfiction !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
